


Our winter problems

by BloodErroR



Series: Karushuu Week [4]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fem!Karma, Female Karma, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Karushuu Week, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Secret Relationship, Sharing Clothes, Teen Romance, Winter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El invierno era una época especial para ellos. La primera vez que sus ojos se cruzaron, su primera conversación, su confesión, su primer beso, su cumpleaños. Todo eso sucedió en invierno. Y este año no iba a ser la excepción, querían que fuera especial aún si su secreto había salido a la luz y tuvieran que explicarle a Gakuhou que no iba a tener nietos... Aún. / GakushuuxFem!Karma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our winter problems

-Karma ¿Tienes frío?- Preguntó Nakamura con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Muchos giraron la cabeza ante esa pregunta mientras que otros ignoraban el asunto y miraban la verja abierta que llevaba al camino de la montaña que dentro de unos minutos tendrían que atravesar. Estaban en el patio del edificio principal, esperando a que toda la clase se reuniera para poder volver a su edificio en la montaña. Era normal para ellos que después de una reunión en el gimnasio con las demás clases, se quedaran en el patio parados y esperando a que aquellos que se habían descarriado como ovejitas volvieran. Nadie lo decía en voz alta, pero en el fondo de sus mentes apreciaban y agradecían a aquellos que se perdían por el edificio principal para no llegar tan pronto al patio con el grupo y tener que volver a atravesar ese camino infernal lleno de peligros para volver a entrar a un edificio de madera que se caía a pedazos. Así que posponer su partida unos cinco minutos era el cielo en la tierra para algunos.

Karma era de las muchas personas que se perdían, y se lo agradecían. Con su pelo rojo y largo hasta la cintura y su falda ondeando mientras andaba, la chica solía deambular por el instituto o bien buscando algún cotilleo del que aprovecharse o bien creándolo ella misma para causar confusión. Nadie tenía derecho a decirle en lo que ella debía emplear su tiempo, después de todo era gracias a ella que tardaban veinte minutos más en volver a la montaña. Y al parecer a la pelirroja le resultaba bastante divertido aprovecharse de la ingenuidad de los otros estudiantes. Con una sonrisa ladina, su pelo llamativo y brillante, sus piernas finas y sus ojos color ámbar brillando con diversión, Karma se ganaba admiración por parte de la población masculina a pesar de no tener pecho y odio por parte de la población femenina por llamar la atención de esa manera a pesar de no tener pecho. Claro que muchos de la población masculina acababan huyendo despavoridos al ver la cantidad de wasabi que guardaba la chica en los bolsillos de la falda y lo sádica, violenta y pasota que es. Además de no tener pecho. Pero dejando de lado el hecho de que Karma era más plana que una mesa, le agradecían muchas cosas, entre ellas llegar tarde tras las reuniones en el gimnasio y no sujetarse la falda cuando una ráfaga de viento se la levantaba por pura pereza.

Sin embargo ese día no había sido así.

Muchos se habían sorprendido al ver como la pelirroja había llegado diez minutos antes de la hora a la que solía volver. Y aunque muchos sintieron el impulso de quejarse, sería estúpido que lo hicieran, ellos no tenían poder ni jurisdicción sobre Karma como para decirle cuanto debía tardar en perderse. Además de que algunos no querían llevarse una patada en la entrepierna por llevarle la contraria a la chica, querían seguir siendo fértiles, por lo que no dijeron nada y se limitaron a seguir esperando a Itona y Terasaka que también estarían dando saltos por ahí. Lo raro pasó cuando Nakamura hizo aquella pregunta, haciendo que muchos se giraran y miraran a la otra chica con atención. Sin embargo la respuesta no se hizo esperar.

-¿Frío? Que va.- Contestó Karma mirando a la otra con una leve sonrisa indiferente mientras posaba una de sus manos en la cintura.

Nakamura le miró con una ceja alzada y luego sacudió la cabeza para sonreírle. Eso pareció quitarle importancia al tema e hizo que todos volvieran a lo suyo. Karma se unió a un pequeño grupo de las chicas y empezaron a hablar como si no hubiera pasado nada mientras que los demás hacían lo mismo, cualquier cosa para entretenerse mientras esperaban a que volvieran los dos que faltaban. Sin embargo, algunos empezaron a notar algo fuera de lugar. Algo que estaba mal, que no cuadraba. Y poco a poco en sus mentes empezaron a darse cuenta del por qué Nakamura le había hecho esa pregunta a Karma hacía un rato.

Para empezar el invierno estaba empezando. El mal tiempo empezaba a notarse y muchos alumnos ya estaban usando chaquetones, bufandas y todo abrigo que hubiera en su casa para resguardarse del frío. Los de la clase E no eran menos, ya que al estar encima de esa montaña y dentro de un edificio en tan malas condiciones eran los primeros que habían sacado su ropa de invierno para llevarla puesta. Ese día no era la excepción, es más, hacía más frío que antes. Por el camino que habían tomado esa mañana para llegar a la reunión no se veía ni una serpiente, ni una abeja, ni siquiera una araña, seguramente todos escondidos en algún lugar del bosque para no sufrir el frío invernal. El clima empezaba a ser húmedo, frío y hacía que sus cuerpos se congelaran si empezaban a estar mucho tiempo parados y que saliera vaho de sus labios cuando respiraban. Y ahí es donde estaba el problema, ahí era donde tenían que empezar a preocuparse.

Hacía mucho frío ese día, el invierno estaba empezando y Karma no tenía ningún tipo de abrigo encima.

La chica solo llevaba la blusa blanca de manga corta que correspondía al uniforme del instituto, junto con la falda a tablas de color gris que iba a conjunto con esta, sus medias negras estaban rotas y con enormes agujeros que dejaban ver la piel blanca de sus piernas y su pelo largo apenas cubría su cara. Habría sido normal si Karma hubiera aparecido así esa mañana, para sorpresa de muchos solía hacerlo, pero esta vez no era el caso. Aquel día Karma había llegado al edificio de la clase E con las medias en perfectas condiciones, su típico abrigo negro y de manga larga cubriéndole los brazos y una enorme bufanda tapándole media cara. Y eso era lo preocupante ¿Dónde estaba su abrigo? ¿Y su bufanda? ¿Por qué tenía las medias rotas? Muchos no le habían dado importancia al tema cuando la habían visto aparecer, pero no tardaron en preguntarse aquellas cosas cuando se dieron cuenta del estado de la chica. Porque sus movimientos habían sido leves al principio, pero poco a poco mientras hablaba con sus amigas, había empezado a temblar.

Primero empezó a temblar de manera leve mientras hablaba y sonreía con indiferencia y cuando muchos quisieron darse cuenta a los pocos segundos tenían a Karma callada, mirando al suelo e intentando controlar los temblores repentinos e involuntarios de su cuerpo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

-Karma ¿Estás bien?- Volvió a preguntar Nakamura esta vez con tono más preocupado.

Había algo raro, su amiga no se estaba comportando como siempre. Algo había pasado. Y Rio lo pudo corroborar cuando la pelirroja se sobresaltó levemente al escuchar su pregunta y al sentir las miradas interrogativas de algunos de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué? Ya te he dicho que sí. Estoy bien.- Respondió ella al instante intentando quitarle importancia al tema.

Habría sido más creíble si no estuviera mirando al suelo y abrazándose a sí misma mientras temblaba.

-P-Pero si estás temblando.- Intervino Okuda acercándose a ella para hacerle entrar en razón.

No era la primera vez que Karma actuaba de esa manera, era muy cabezota y muchas veces costaba bastante lograr que dejara su terquedad a un lado. Para suerte de muchos, Okuda era de las pocas personas que conseguía hablar con Karma cuando estaba en ese estado de negación constante y le hacía ceder.

Okuda consiguió posar su mano en uno de los hombros de la chica, pero nada más tocarla Karma dio un paso hacia atrás rehuyendo del contacto y abrazándose con más fuerza. Y esa era la gota que colmaba el vaso, había pasado algo, Karma jamás rechazaría a Okuda de esa forma y mucho menos seguiría con la cabeza gacha como un cachorrito triste. La morena se había quedado completamente callada y paralizada mientras miraba a la otra con sorpresa, no sabía que decir ante las acciones de su amiga. Pero al contrario de lo que muchos pensaban, Okuda no se hizo a un lado. Volvió a dar un paso adelante y se inclinó hacia la pelirroja para preguntarle con toda la seriedad que pudo.

-¿Por qué tienes el pelo mojado?

Al tener el pelo de color rojo brillante, no era muy perceptible que su cabello estaba húmedo. Pero Okuda lo había notado al rozar su pelo cuando le tocó el hombro.

-No importa. Está bien.- Se apresuró a decir Karma levantando la cabeza y esbozando su típica sonrisa.

Era la mentira más grande que decía en todo el día. Y solía decir muchas.

-No me lo creo.- Dijo Maehara llamándole la atención.

-Pues es problema tuyo.- Replicó Karma al instante mirándole con enfado.

-Vale, está bien. No te pongas así Karma, solo teníamos curiosidad.- Intervino Isogai como la típica voz de la razón.

-Pues la curiosidad mató al gato ¿Sabes?

-Karma para, te estás comportando de una forma muy rara. Es normal que nos preocupemos.- Acabó diciendo Nagisa mientras se acercaba a ella con aire tranquilo.

-Pues no os preocupéis tanto, no tenéis por qué hacerlo.- Volvió a replicar la chica mirando hacia otro lado.

-Para de una vez ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te han hecho algo?- Preguntó Nakamura de nuevo más nerviosa que antes.

Para todos sería la pregunta más correcta a este asunto. Karma estaba muy evasiva, casi sin ropa y con el pelo mojado. Y todos ellos ya habían sufrido en sus propias carnes, e incluso habían visto en años anteriores, el abuso y la crueldad que algunos alumnos del edificio principal solían tener con ellos. El hecho de que Karma hubiera sido víctima de alguna broma pesada o algún abuso de algún tipo hace unos cinco o diez minutos era la probabilidad más alta viendo el panorama. Y a medida que avanzaban los segundos, esa probabilidad se hacía más real en sus mentes. Y cuanto más seguros estaban de que habían hecho daño a su compañera, la palabra "Venganza" más se instalaba en sus mentes. Venganza como aquella vez que Maehara fue humillado bajo la lluvia, sí, ese tipo de venganza. Pero el problema estaba en que si Karma no decía nada, si ella se encerraba a cal y canto y lo negaba todo con su característica cabezonería, no podrían hacer nada. Y era muy frustrante saber que algunos del edificio principal se saldrían con la suya mientras Karma se encogía en su sitio y temblaba por el frío. No era nada justo.

Kirara y Sugaya fueron los primeros que empezaron a acercarse a la chica para hacerle hablar, de todos ellos eran los que menos toleraban cualquier tipo de acoso en el instituto. Pero no les dio tiempo a abrir la boca.

-¡Ah! ¡Estás aquí!- Se escuchó la voz de Itona detrás de la chica.

Él albino había llegado todo lo rápido que le habían permitido sus pequeñas piernas hacia a Karma, mientras que Terasaka le seguía a paso rápido por detrás. Ambos miraban a la pelirroja fijamente, como si buscaran algo en especial.

-Llevamos un rato buscándote junto a ese pesado.- Espetó Terasaka cuando llegó a su lado y le miró con mal humor.- Por cierto ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¿Buscándome? ¿Con quién?- Preguntó Karma ignorando la pregunta del chico y mirándoles ahora confundida.

-Con el presidente del consejo estudiantil. Estaba paranoico buscándote por todas partes, nos ha arrinconado y nos ha amenazado con hacernos la vida miserable si no le ayudábamos a encontrarte.- Dijo Itona con total normalidad.- Le hemos dicho que a lo mejor estabas aquí, seguro que viene de camino.

Un silencio pesado les envolvió de repente. Karma se quedó parada durante unos segundos y parecía que su mente estaba corriendo a toda velocidad.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!- Exclamó Karma un instante después.- ¡No quiero verle! ¡Vámonos! ¡Volvamos a la montaña ahora que estamos todos! ¡Venga!

Ver la reacción de Karma fue igual de raro que escuchar que Gakushuu le estaba buscando por todas partes. Muchos más al ver lo tensa que se había puesto ella y la forma en la que había empezado a empujar a Nakamura y a Kayano para que empezaran a andar por el camino de tierra. Se podría atribuir a la rivalidad que aquellos dos mantenían, pero la forma angustiosa en la que Karma había dicho que no quería verle, daba a entender que no era así ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-¡Akabane!

En el momento en el que se escuchó la voz de Asano Gakushuu detrás de ellos, se imaginaron que averiguarían algo.

Karma se paralizó y se dio la vuelta con rapidez para ver como el pelinaranja con el que solía rivalizar por las mejores notas en los exámenes se acercaba a ella a paso rápido y mirándola con total seriedad.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Dijo Gakushuu atropelladamente al haberse puesto enfrente de la chica.

-M-Me iba a clase. Déjame en paz.- Respondió ella mirando hacia un lado y rehuyendo su mirada.

-No puedes volver a la montaña. Te vienes a la oficina del director ahora mismo.- Contestó él cogiéndole del brazo para empezar a arrastrarla mientras andaba hacia el edificio.

Karma abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar aquello y no tardó en zafarse de su agarre en un segundo mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

-¡No!- Había gritado completamente alterada y nerviosa.

Asano se paralizó y sus compañeros también. Karma había gritado, sí. Pero había sido un grito con un tono asustado y casi desesperado. La forma en la que ella había huido al instante del pelinaranja y ese grito, su actitud en general. No era normal. Y toda la clase E sabía que Asano era consciente de eso y de que era conocedor de lo que le había ocurrido a Karma, o más bien de lo que le habían hecho. Porque si Gakushuu no lo supiera, seguramente se habría enfrentado a ella y le habría gritado lo infantil y cabezota que es, le habría reprochado la manera en la que estaba huyendo de él. Pero en vez de eso, simplemente se había quedado callado, mirándola con expresión seria y quedándose parado justo enfrente de ella mientras que la chica se encogía y miraba al suelo avergonzada por sus recientes acciones.

Por un momento pensaron que él iba a explotar e iba a mandar a la porra a Karma. Pero fue todo lo contrario.

Suspirando con pesadez, Gakushuu se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme delante de todos y sin dudarlo un segundo lo puso en los hombros de Karma con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz. Ella levantó la cabeza con sorpresa al sentir la inusual calidez del abrigo y le miró atónita ante sus acciones, mientras que él solo clavó sus ojos en los de ella con seriedad y afianzó más el abrigo en su cuerpo.

-Eres una cabezona y me pones de los nervios, enserio. Vete a clase antes de que me arrepienta.

Y con esas últimas palabras, Asano se dio la vuelta y se fue.

~0.0~

Nadie preguntó ni dijo nada a lo largo del día.

No se atrevían a hacerlo, menos al ver lo callada y pensativa que había estado Karma durante todas las horas de clase. Tenían miedo de preguntar o hacer algo por si ella volvía a explotar o acababa rompiendo en llanto. Cosa que no era posible viniendo de la chica, era demasiado orgullosa para derramar una sola lágrima delante de nadie, pero ya no sabían que pensar.

Después de que Asano se marchara a paso rápido dejando tras de sí a Karma con su chaqueta, ella no dudó en darse la vuelta, ponerse la prenda con total normalidad y empezar a andar hacia la montaña. Todos le siguieron por inercia, pero igual de sorprendidos al ver que ella no había puesto ningún tipo de resistencia ante el presidente del consejo estudiantil y que no había dicho ni una sola palabra después de eso. Desde entonces ella había permanecido en completo silencio, respondiendo con monosílabos y sin ánimo alguno. Algunos estaban empezando a tener miedo, mucho más cuando Itona le ofreció su batido de fresa durante el almuerzo y ella le ignoró completamente. De todos ellos el que más preocupado estaba era Korosensei, que después de estar tres horas intentando animar a la chica con cualquier tontería que le venía a la mente, desistió y acabó arrasando en todas las librerías de la ciudad y adquiriendo libros con títulos tan prometedores como "Que hacer cuando un ser cercano sufre depresión" o "Medidas contra el bullying", era una tontería pero era típico de él preocuparse de esa forma por sus alumnos, así que lo dejaron estar y el pobre profesor se quedó en una esquina leyendo mientras Karma le miraba con una expresión de total indiferencia. La única persona que logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa sincera fue Irina, la cuál se acercó a ella con total naturalidad, le dijo algo al oído que nadie pudo escuchar y logró que la pelirroja no solo sonriera levemente si no que un pequeño tinte rosado tiñera sus mejillas mientras sus nervios se crispaban. La profesora sonrió con diversión mientras la otra bufó mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Ahora estaban en la última hora y con su profesor con un montón de libros en la mano y agazapado en una esquina, a los de la clase les habían dado la hora libre. Un pequeño grupito de chicas se había aglomerado alrededor de Karma, intentando incluirla en la conversación y distraerla. Cosa que no sirvió de nada, ya que esta seguía metida en su mundo y pensando sobre quién sabe qué cosas. Los demás se habían resignado a que ese día no conseguirían saber nada respecto a lo ocurrido en el edificio principal, por lo que estaban cada uno a lo suyo.

Sin embargo, todos se distrajeron en el momento en el que unos pequeños golpes en la puerta de la clase resonaron por toda la estancia. Algunos levantaron la cabeza, otros simplemente miraron hacia un lado y Korosensei utilizó su "don" del disfraz y el camuflaje para esconderse tras su escritorio en el caso de que la persona que llamaba no tuviera conocimiento de su existencia.

Pero cuando se abrió la puerta, no hicieron más que sorprenderse. Pues la persona que había llamado no era otro que Asano Gakuhou, seguido de unas tres estudiantes del edificio principal que tenían una expresión avergonzada y triste. Toda la clase quedó en silencio ante aquella visión mientras que Karma se revolvió en el sitio al reconocer a las tres chicas que venían junto al hombre, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por las personas que le rodeaban. El ambiente cambió de repente, haciendo que el aire se volviera pesado en el aula.

-Hola chicos, siento interrumpiros en horas de clase, pero aquí hay tres alumnas que tienen que decirle algo a Akabane.- Empezó a decir Gakuhou con su típica sonrisa y tono de voz amables.- ¿Verdad?

Las tres muchachas se quedaron detrás de él, siendo reacias a entrar en la clase. Sin embargo, una sola mirada del hombre y un gesto con la mano les hizo estremecerse del miedo y pasar al aula para ponerse en fila y mirar a Karma desde la distancia. Pero todas seguían calladas, como si no supieran que decir, como si las miradas de todos los alumnos y el director de la junta (junto con un inusual profesor escondido) les cohibieran y les impidieran pronunciar palabra.

-No tenemos todo el día.- Volvió a decir el profesor con un tono impaciente y algo más duro que el anterior.

La chica más alta de las tres miró a Karma con una expresión rencorosa y de enfado, mientras que la pelirroja solo le observaba sentada desde su silla. Rodeada de sus amigas, aferrando sus manos en el abrigo de Gakushuu y empezando a esbozar una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, la chica subió la cabeza para mirar a las otras tres a los ojos, haciendo que estas se enfadaran más al notar el creciente brillo de orgullo tan característico en la pelirroja.

-S-Sentimos haber intentado pegarte en el baño.- Soltó una de las chicas de repente.

Algunos de la clase E reprimieron una exclamación en sus gargantas, mientras que otros apretaron los puños con fuerza y empezaron a mirar a las chicas con enfado y rabia.

-¿Y?- Preguntó Gakuhou detrás de ellas.

-Y sentimos haberte cortado la chaqueta y las medias con unas tijeras y haberte tirado la bufanda por el váter.- Dijo otra chica casi en un susurro.

-¿Qué más?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Perdón por haberte metido la cabeza debajo del grifo.- Contestó la otra.

La tensión en el aula no hacía más que aumentar a medida que las chicas iban hablando. Nakamura estaba empezando a hacerse daño en los puños de tanto apretarlos y no estaba segura de que pudiera aguantar un minuto más sin abalanzarse hacia ellas y pegarles la paliza de su vida ¿Cómo se atrevían a haberle hecho eso a Karma? ¿A su amiga? ¿Quiénes se creían que eran como para hacer algo así? Mucho más sabiendo que Karma no podía defenderse en esa situación, y todos lo sabían, tanto ella como sus compañeros de la clase E. Porque Karma podía enfrentarse a un asesino con las manos desnudas y vencerle, porque Karma podía cortarle más de un tentáculo a Korosensei si se lo propusiera y Karma podría tumbarles a todos ellos con su propia fuerza. Pero la pelirroja era incapaz de tocar a un alumno del edificio principal u a otro civil inocente por dos simples razones: Era un secreto de Estado, y no podía ser expulsada de nuevo. Tanto Karma como los de la clase E tenían terminantemente prohibido meterse en peleas cuyas habilidades de asesinos fueran expuestas o realizar actividades que les delataran, ya que al ser un secreto lo que hacían cada día en su clase, no podían arriesgarse a ser expuestos, los riesgos eran muy grandes y Karasuma nunca perdía la oportunidad de recordárselo. Ni sus familiares ni nadie debían saber lo que estaban haciendo. Y por otra parte, Karma ya había sido expulsada una vez por comportamiento violento y agresión a otros alumnos, aún si estaba defendiendo a otro, aún si se estaba tomando la justicia por su mano, eso no valía y ella no podía arriesgarse a que la expulsaran de nuevo solo por el hecho de tener que defenderse de unas cobardes que la habían arrinconado. Eran por esas dos razones por las que Karma no pudo defenderse, por las que en el instante en el que fue arrinconada en el baño por esas tres chicas tuvo que resignarse y soportar el comportamiento de esas estúpidas. Y era un castigo para ellos pensar en lo mal que tuvo que pasarlo su amiga al soportar los golpes y las burlas de esas brujas, más al saber lo orgullosa que era Karma y lo valiente que era. El haber tenido que aguantar sus ganas de defenderse y su mal genio tuvo que ser un martirio para ella, mucho más al tener que salir al patio unos diez minutos después y reunirse con ellos con toda naturalidad posible mientras su cuerpo se congelaba bajo el frío clima del invierno.

Les daban asco, esas tres chicas les daban asco.

-Os dejáis algo.- Habló de repente Karma llamando la atención de todos.

Obviamente se estaba dirigiendo a las tres chicas y al mediocre intento de disculpa que estaban protagonizando. No lo habían dicho todo, claro que no. Y Karma no estaría tranquila y no se regodearía ante ellas hasta que se disculparan por todo. Absolutamente por todo.

-S-Sentimos haberte amenazado con decirles a todos tu secreto.- Dijo la primera chica está vez con voz más temblorosa.

La clase se quedó en silencio y algunos miraron a Karma con curiosidad ¿Secreto? ¿Qué secreto? Deberían preguntárselo después de que terminara todo ese lío, pero en ese momento estaban demasiado ocupados lanzándoles miradas de muerte a las chicas, las cuáles tenían la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos mientras que Karma parecía haber recuperado esa actitud altiva y deslumbrante de siempre tras ver como estas eran humilladas y obligadas a disculparse por sus actos ¿En qué cabeza cabía que unas alumnas del edificio principal tuvieran que pedir disculpa a una chica de la clase E por orden del mismísimo Asano Gakuhou? En ninguna. Y muchos se estaban preguntando cómo es que el hombre no estaba entrando en pánico al ver como su sistema de educación perfecto se desmoronaba. Pero a primera vista parecía muy tranquilo y ¿feliz? Quién sabe.

-Bueno, suficiente. Ya podéis iros.- Soltó el hombre de repente llamando la atención de las tres chicas. Sonó como una auténtica orden y las alumnas se lo tomaron como tal.

Estas no levantaron la cabeza, solo se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon a paso rápido. Dejando tras de sí a la clase completamente en silencio y reflexionando sobre lo que habían oído.

En el momento en el que las tres muchachas pusieron un pie fuera de la puerta principal del edificio, Korosensei salió de su escondite a toda velocidad y se colocó al lado de Gakuhou mirándole con su gran sonrisa y su rostro de color amarillo con rallas verdes.

-Vaya ¿No cree que esto supone un ligero cambio en su sistema perfecto?- Dijo Korosensei con tono de burla. Era obvio que se estaba regodeando por el hecho de que el hombre tuviera que haber intervenido de primera mano en el asunto de ayudar a una de las alumnas más problemáticas del instituto, pero la contestación que recibió le dejó callado tanto a él como a todos los que estaban en el aula.

-Me he visto obligado a intervenir porque si no lo hacía yo, mi hijo habría acabado o en la cárcel o con denuncias por parte de los padres de esas chicas.- Contestó como si nada ante la acusación.

Un silencio pesado cubrió el aula y hasta que Karma no miró ni se dirigió al hombre sorprendida, no se escuchó ni una mosca.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó ella estupefacta.

Si habían oído bien, Gakushuu había hecho algo malo. Lo bastante como para hacer que su padre tuviera que salir de su despacho e intervenir en aquel problema. Y no sabían como tomárselo.

Gakuhou posó sus ojos en la pelirroja, analizándola de arriba a abajo por un momento para después sonreír con superioridad. La chica se tensó ante aquello, pero decidió no decir nada más a menos que fuera necesario. Ese hombre le daba repelús en ocasiones.

-Akabane guapa, te lo explicaré todo para que lo entiendas a la perfección.- Empezó a hablar el profesor con una voz dulce y amable mientras la miraba con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- Después de saber que te había pasado algo, a mi hijo le ha dado una especie de ataque o complejo de justiciero. Por eso en menos de cuatro horas ha hecho novillos, ha forzado la puerta de mi despacho a pesar de saber que lo tiene terminantemente prohibido, ha robado las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad para verlas a escondidas en el aula de audiovisuales y tras saber lo que había ocurrido ha mirado una por una las listas de todos los alumnos que hay en el instituto para localizar a las culpables y la clase a la que pertenecen.

Karma le miraba completamente callada mientras el hombre hablaba, sorprendida e intentando asimilar todo lo que estaba diciendo.

-Luego las ha perseguido una por una y les ha obligado a darle todo el dinero que tenían para comprarte un abrigo, una bufanda y unas medias nuevas, no sin antes arrastrarlas al baño y hacer que recogieran tu ropa rota y mojada bajo amenaza de muerte.- Siguió contando el moreno con una sonrisa impasible a pesar de lo que estaba contando.- Luego cuando el novio de una de las chicas se enteró de lo que estaba haciendo, el chico le pegó un puñetazo en la cara sin previo aviso y a cambio Asano le ha dado la paliza de su vida para después colgarle de la rama de un árbol delante de su novia como ejemplo de lo que pasaría si ella o algunas de sus amigas se atrevían a tocarte otra vez.

Para cuando el hombre terminó de hablar, más de uno tenía la boca abierta y Korosensei estaba apuntando algo en una libreta a toda velocidad mientas asentía con efusividad. Sin embargo Karma, la que más debería estar asombrada de todos ellos, solo llegó a preguntar una cosa.

-¿Le han pegado un puñetazo?- Dijo la chica enrrollando su dedo índice en su pelo largo.

-¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa de todo lo que te he contado?- Preguntó el hombre a cambio mientras levantaba una ceja a modo inquisitivo.

La pelirroja se calló y levantó los hombros durante unos segundos con una expresión distraída. Como si no tuviera que dar más explicaciones, como si no tuviera que decir nada más.

-¿Está diciendo que su hijo se ha metido en una pelea por Karma?- Intervino Korosensei de repente con la libreta aún en su mano.

-Bueno, en cierto modo sí. Aunque...- Empezó a decir el moreno mientras volvía a sonreír esta vez con más maldad.- A mí tampoco me ha molestado defender a la novia de mi hijo. Ya sabéis, aunque tenga que seguir mi sistema ella es una clara excepción y si ella no está contenta mi hijo tampoco y entonces tengo que soportar sus lloriqueos en casa.

Todo volvió a quedarse en silencio de nuevo. Las mentes de muchos empezaron a procesar lo que significaban esas palabras y para cuando ya lo habían asimilado todos acabaron mirando a Karma con sorpresa y algunos con una sonrisa burlona. Mientras que ella no se quedó atrás y observaba al padre de su ahora declarado novio con total sorpresa y estupefacción, los puños cerrados y los ojos abiertos, intentando creer que lo que había dicho no era verdad, pero ambos sabían que era imposible.

Les habían pillado.

-¡¿Qué...- Empezó a decir ella sintiendo como su cara se calentaba y su corazón empezaba a latir desenfrenado. Se sentía avergonzada y humillada.

-Ah ¿No os lo había dicho?- Dijo de repente Gakuhou con un tono de sorpresa fingido.- Lo sé desde el primer día, sí. Sois bastante obvios hasta en la forma de miraros.

Karma se sonrojó más si cabe ante la declaración y miró al hombre con enfado intentando controlar sus nervios.

-¡¿Entonces para qué me he estado preocupando yo todo el día?!- Soltó la chica con tono de reproche.

-No lo sé, para empezar no deberías haberlo hecho.- Contestó el otro subiendo los hombros.

Ahí fue cuando todos vieron la luz y empezaron a asentir y a murmurar como idiotas.

Durante todo ese día, Karma no había estado triste ni deprimida. Había estado preocupada por si el padre de su novio se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando. Ese "gran secreto" con el que aquellas alumnas habían intentado manipularle y chantajearle, era su relación con Asano Gakushuu. Relación que seguramente ellos habrían estado ocultando y de la que esas brujas se habían enterado, por eso aprovecharon la situación y la debilidad de Karma para hacerle daño. A la pelirroja no le había afectado el frío, ni su pobre ropa mojada y rasgada, lo que verdaderamente le había afectado era la amenazada de que su secreto iba a revelarse. Porque si la pareja había decidido dejar su relación en secreto, era por diversos motivos. Algunos de los cuales eran más que obvios. Primero estaba el hecho de que Karma estaba en la clase E y Gakushuu era el mandamás de la clase A. La diferencia de "estatus" a ojos de las personas del instituto era abismal, por no contar con la buena reputación que tenía el chico y la mala fama que tenía la chica. Los cotilleos sin fundamento vuelan rápido y las mentiras también. Se daba por hecho de que si alguien se enteraba de que esos dos estarían juntos, se rumorearía incluso la posibilidad de que había sido Karma la que había volatilizado la luna utilizando el dinero de la familia de Asano. Así que para evitar problemas, era mejor que nadie se enterase. Otro de los motivos era consecuencia del anterior: Si el padre de Gakushuu no lo sabía, mejor. Porque bastante tenía el hombre que lidiar con un profesor pulpo gigante enseñando a la clase E ese año, como para que ahora su hijo llegara a casa con una novia delincuente y problemática a la que él mismo había colocado en esa clase en la que estaba aprendiendo a ser una asesina en potencia. Ese pobre hombre dormía unas dos horas al día y su único hijo quería regalarle un collar de perro por el día del padre, bastante tenía ya el pobre señor como para que ahora llegara Karma como un bonus a su vida. Así que la decisión de esconder la relación a ojos de su padre, era la más sana y sabia que Gakushuu y Karma podían tomar si no querían darle un disgusto al pobre hombre y que le diera un patatús. Aunque al chico no le pareciera mal ese hecho.

Lo malo estaba en que después de haber estado quién sabe cuanto tiempo escondiéndose y de que Karma hubiera sufrido una humillación y un caso de acoso escolar algo grave, el hombre lo supiera y lo admitiera con total normalidad. Eso tiraba por la borda todo el esfuerzo que la pareja había puesto para ocultar la situación y en ese momento muchos compañeros sentían pena por Karma y la humillación que estaba pasando frente a su "suegro".

-Aunque me alegro de poder hablar formalmente contigo, es raro saber que te pasas el 80% de tu tiempo en mi casa y que no te vea ni un pelo.- Dijo el hombre sonriendo.

-Y-Yo no...- Intentó justificarse la chica.

-Pero hazme un favor, no me importa que te quedes hasta tarde en mi casa, pero la próxima vez sal por la puerta y no saltes desde el balcón de la habitación de Asano. Podrías hacerte daño y ya has visto como se pone, no le sentaría nada bien.

-¿E-El balcón? ¿Eh?

-Que por cierto.- Habló el hombre cambiando su expresión a una de total seriedad.- Usaréis protección ¿Verdad?

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Karma.

Con la cara completamente roja hasta el punto de que parecía que iba a echar humo, Karma se agachó de repente para coger su mochila y completamente nerviosa y casi tartamudeando habló con rapidez.

-Y-Yo me voy a ver como está Gakushuu ¿Eh? Venga, que pase un buen día y gracias ¡Adiós!

Sin decir nada más Karma atravesó la sala como un cohete, con su pelo largo y rojo ondeando y enfundada en el abrigo de Gakushuu, el cuál le quedaba un poco grande, salió por la puerta casi corriendo. Tanto Korosensei como el otro profesor se le quedaron mirando, pero no hicieron nada por pararla, en su lugar se quedaron quietos con total normalidad mientras algunos alumnos aún intentaban asimilar lo que habían visto y escuchado.

-¡Ah! ¡La juventud!- Empezó a exclamar Korosensei de la nada.

-Sí, trae recuerdos.- Asintió el otro hombre con una sonrisa.- Solo espero que esos dos no acaben pegando a más gente por el otro. No puedo estar todo el día haciendo que alumnos ejemplares se disculpen ante seres inferiores como los de la clase E.

La indirecta no pudo ser más clara. Pero la respuesta de Korosensei no se hizo esperar.

-Presidente de la junta.- Dijo mirándole con esa gran sonrisa.- Sabe tan bien como yo que es imposible que no vuelvan a pegarle a alguien.

~0.0~

-Los odio a todos, se lo merecían.- Dijo Gakushuu frunciendo el ceño y apretando lo puños.

-Si sigues moviéndote no podré curarte.- Contestó Ren ignorando por completo la queja anterior del chico.

Estaban dentro de la enfermería, con Gakushuu sentado en una cama y Ren enfrente intentando echarle una pomada en la cara. Habiendo sufrido un ataque sorpresa por parte de un novio enfurecido, el pelinranja no tuvo más remedio que ceder a las exigencias de su amigo y dejar que le atendiera a pesar de que él podía hacerlo solo. El chico le había pillado por sorpresa cuando estaba demasiado ocupado contando el dinero que su novia y sus despreciables amigas le habían dado para pagarle ropa nueva a Karma, y no pudo evitar el puñetazo que se le vino encima. Sobraba decir que después de eso le pegó y le dejó hecho un despojo humano colgado de un árbol, Gakushuu sabía que no estaba bien pegarle así a un alumno pero también sabía que ese imbécil y las chicas serían una especie de advertencia para aquellos que se atrevieran a tocarle, tanto a él como a Karma.

Cada vez que lo recordaba se enfurecía. Las imágenes que había visto en las cámaras de seguridad de su padre. Como esas brujas se burlaron de Karma, como la despreciaron, como intentando agredirla, la manera en la que le hicieron la zancadilla y la rodearon a traición para hacerle daño, la forma en la que la pelirroja aprovechó un momento de distracción de sus agresoras para escapar a paso rápido por la puerta del baño y unirse a sus compañeros en el patio. Una sensación agria y oscura le recorría por completo, haciendo que apretara los dientes, cerrara los puños y le dieran ganas de volver a por los culpables de aquello y hacerles lo mismo. Ojalá hubiera tenido tiempo. Ojalá le hubiera dado tiempo de haber ahogado a esas tres desgraciadas debajo del grifo antes de que llegara el novio enfurecido. No tenía suficiente con haber enviado al chico al hospital y haber dejado a las chicas asustadas y sin blanca. Ni siquiera tenía suficiente con saber que su padre las había obligado a disculparse con Karma. No tendría suficiente con nada. Porque todos ellos se habían atrevido a tocar a uno de sus seres más queridos de este mundo, junto con su conejo, y no iba a descansar tranquilo hasta que supiera que estaban en paz, hasta que rogaran por su perdón y hasta que se arrodillaran ante ellos para pedir clemencia. Se lo merecían, eran odiosos, le daban asco. Y por una vez en su vida no le importaba haberse deshecho por un momento de aquella máscara de estudiante modelo que mostraba ante todos. No le importaba en absoluto si era con el fin de defender a Karma. El simple hecho de haberle visto angustiada e intentando convencer a sus compañeros de que no le pasaba nada estando con el pelo mojado y la ropa rota, le había enfurecido tanto que solo pudo darle su chaqueta y salir corriendo para ponerse manos a la obra y vengarse de esa gente.

-Ya está.- Dijo Ren mirándole desde arriba.

Gakushuu se tocó la mejilla para darse cuenta de que el moreno había acabado poniéndole una gasa en ella, la cuál tenía ligeramente hinchada por culpa del golpe que se había llevado. Aunque no le hubiera costado nada tumbar de una patada a su agresor, tenía que reconocer que el tío tenía fuerza y le sacaba por lo menos diez cabezas, tenía su mérito. Por otra parte, el pelinaranja había estado demasiado ocupado maldiciendo al mundo y enfurruñándose como para notar que su amigo le había curado la herida. Hasta que el otro no habló, Gakushuu no levantó la cabeza para mirarle. Pero lo único que encontró fue una mirada inquisitiva en los ojos de Ren.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el presidente del consejo estudiantil. Conocía esa mirada en Ren y sabía que tenía preguntas que hacerle. Mejor que lo dijera en ese momento antes de tener que soportarle durante el fin de semana.

-¿Por qué no lo admites ya?- Preguntó el moreno cruzándose de brazos.

-¿El qué?

-Que te gusta Akabane. Nos harías un favor a todos.

Gakushuu se calló unos segundos para mirarle con una ceja alzada y tuvo que reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿De qué hablas?- Dijo fingiendo un tono desinteresado. Le parecía tan divertido burlarse así de su amigo.

-Estás coladito por ella, admítelo ya.

-No sé a que te refieres.- Volvió a contestar mirando hacia otro lado.

-Le has pegado una paliza a un tío diez veces más alto que tú solo porque ha dicho que Akabane es una fracasada. Ya no tienes justificación, digas lo que digas, no me lo voy a creer.- Empezó a decir el chico con un tono de total confianza.- Sé que te gusta.

_-"Sí, y no sabes cuanto."_ \- Se burló Asano en sus pensamientos.

-No te culpo por fijarte en ella. Aunque sea de la clase E, la chica es guapa con ganas.

-¿Tu crees?

-Bastante, además es lista, siempre está de las primeras en la clasificación de los exámenes. Por debajo de ti, claro.

-Sí, es verdad.

-Y aunque es algo violenta, supongo que no puede ser tan mala como dicen en el fondo.

-Ajam.

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué no te confiesas? Yo creo que haríais buena pareja.

_-"¿Tal vez por que ya le pedí salir en su momento?"_ \- Volvió a pensar el pelinaranja con sarcasmo.

-El único defecto que le encuentro es que no tiene nada de pecho. Parece una tabla de planchar andante.

Gakushuu estuvo a punto de reírse de aquello. Le dolía en el fondo, pero Ren tenía razón, la pobre Karma no tenía nada de pecho ni aunque se pusiera relleno en el sujetador. A decir verdad a él nunca le había importado eso. Karma era Karma, con delantera o sin ella, no importaba, seguía siendo guapa de cualquiera manera.

Iba a contestarle a Ren de nuevo con la finalidad de que el otro le siguiera hablando de la chica para intentar que salieran juntos, sin saber que ya lo estaban haciendo. Pero una voz inesperada y bastante conocida les interrumpió la conversación.

-La tablas de planchar andantes tenemos sentimientos.

Ambos chicos se giraron para mirar a la puerta, en la cuál se encontraba Karma apoyada en el marco y respirando con dificultad. Parecía que la chica había llegado hasta allí corriendo, teniendo en cuenta lo despeinada que estaba y la forma en la que se apoyaba en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Ren se quedó callado y sin saber que decir, mientras que Asano miraba con atención a la chica de arriba a abajo. No sabía si sentirse aliviado por ver que su estado había mejorado o sentirse nervioso al saber que ella había llegado hasta allí corriendo desde la montaña solo para verle. Hacía frío y ella solo tenía su abrigo, podría resfriarse. De un momento a otro la pelirroja se incorporó y se acercó a paso rápido hacia la cama donde los dos chicos estaban apoyados, dejó su mochila en el suelo y en completo silencio se colocó frente a Gakushuu. Ren se echó hacia un lado mientras que el otro chico levantó la cabeza para mirar a Karma a los ojos. No sabía qué decirle realmente ¿Me alegro de que estés bien? ¿Le he pegado a un tío por ti? ¿Tengo que comprarte un abrigo nuevo? No lo sabía, era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así y confiaba en que la chica supiera que hacer en su lugar.

-Así que de verdad te han pegado.- Soltó Karma de repente tapándose la boca para ocultar una leve sonrisa de diversión.

Típico de ella. El sufrimiento ajeno le parecía divertido. Y a Gakushuu no le importaba en absoluto. Primero porque era una de las muchas cosas que tenían en común y segundo porque esa pequeña sonrisa podía alegrarle el día. Estuvo a punto de mirar a la chica con cariño, si no fuera porque Ren seguía allí como un entrometido, mirándoles y sacando el móvil disimuladamente para grabar lo que él pensaba que sería el inicio de una relación. Relación que no podía empezarse porque ya existía desde hace un año o más, pero no podían culparle.

-Ejem.- Soltó Asano girando la cabeza para mirar al moreno.- ¿Nos dejas a solas un momento?

-¿Eh? Oh. Sí sí, claro, por supuesto.- Respondió Ren asintiendo con efusividad mientras alternaba la mirada entre los dos.

El moreno se dirigió hacia la puerta, no sin antes colocarse detrás de Karma, levantar un dedo de aprobación hacia Asano y murmurar un "¡Tú puedes!" con todo el ánimo que pudo. Después se marchó a paso rápido cerrando la puerta de la enfermería tras de sí. Y Gakushuu tuvo que reprimir las ganas de darse un golpe en la cabeza, porque el pobre chico era tonto con ganas. Era tonto pero se le cogía cariño. El mismo cariño que le cogías a un perro, pero era cariño al fin y al cabo, algo era algo.

Nada más cerrarse la puerta, las dos personas que quedaban en la habitación se quedaron en silencio y con un ambiente pesado entre ellos. No sabían qué decirse realmente. Aunque Gakushuu sabía que Karma se quejaría por haber montado todo ese lío y Karma sabía que Gakushuu le reprocharía el no haberse defendido en el momento. Pero todo eso se olvidó en cuanto el pelinaranja sintió una leve caricia en su mejilla, la cuál seguía adolorida por el puñetazo de hace unas horas, y se dio cuenta de que Karma había levantado la mano para tocar la tirita que cubría su cara.

-Te han dado fuerte ¿Eh?- Murmuró mientras sus ojos ambarinos brillaban con preocupación.- ¿Por qué...

-Porque se lo merecían.- Le interrumpió Gakushuu al instante. Sabía exactamente lo que Karma iba a preguntar y no le iba a dar la oportunidad de quejarse.

-Ya veo.- Dijo la chica.- No deberías haber hecho todo esto, no hacía falta.

-Sí que lo hacía.- Reprochó el pelinaranja.- ¿No lo entiendes? No podía dejar que se salieran con la suya ¿Y tú por qué no te defendiste?

Karma se calló y bajó la cabeza. Era obvio que no quería responder a aquello. No importaba, Asano no iba a presionarla para que contestara, ya que había aprendido con el tiempo que si Karma iba a confiar en él para revelarle ese tipo de cosas, lo haría cuando ella quisiera, en el momento que ella quisiera y cuando se viera preparada. Tarde o temprano le contestaría, estaba seguro. Además, lo hecho hecho está y tenían suerte de que el problema no hubiera radicado en algo más grande. A decir verdad el pelinaranja no sabía qué hubiera ocurrido si su padre no se hubiera alzado como la voz de la razón y hubiera llamado a las tres chicas a su despacho a raíz de sus actos, tal vez habría acabado pegándoles a ellas también, quién sabe.

Sintiendo otra vez esa sensación desagradable en el estómago, Gakushuu acabó por rendirse y extendió un brazo hacia Karma. La chica no sabía lo que iba a hacer hasta que no sintió esa mano en su espalda. Ella fue empujada hacia delante por la mano del chico mientras que él, al seguir sentado en la cama, pudo apoyar su cabeza en su estómago al estar el cuerpo de la otra persona más cercano que antes. Sí, así estaba mejor. Juntos de esa forma no tenían frío, ni se sentían nerviosos, la sensación de angustia y estrés que habían sufrido todo el día al estar separados del otro sabiendo lo que había ocurrido, se disipó al sentir la calidez del cuerpo del contrario tan cercana. Era como un toque mágico en el que al sentir la presencia del otro se les curaban todas las penas. Tan reconfortante y cálido.

-La bufanda que me regalaste...- Murmuró Karma apoyando el mentón en su cabeza con tono apenado.

Sí, era cierto. La bufanda que Gakushuu le había regalado durante el anterior invierno. Había sido casi rasgada y luego tirada cruelmente al váter ante la mirada apenada de su dueña.

-Lo sé, te compraré otra.- Afirmó el chico mientras rodeaba la espalda de ella con tranquilidad. No solían darse abrazos con mucha frecuencia, mucho menos a la luz del día y en un lugar donde pudieran pillarles, pero la situación sin duda lo requería.

-¿Te das cuenta de que siempre nos pasan cosas en invierno?- Preguntó Karma de repente.

Gakushuu lo pensó durante un momento. Y aunque al principio le pareció una tontería, se dio cuenta de que era verdad.

Se hablaron por primera vez en el invierno de hacía dos años. Aún si ya se habían visto y vigilado de lejos durante mucho tiempo, su primera conversación fue frente a la puerta del despacho del director. Y aunque fue algo breve y muy desastrosa, fue lo suficiente como para que sintieran curiosidad por el otro y empezaran a buscarse entre la multitud.

Fue a principios de invierno del año pasado cuando empezaron a darse cuenta de que algo raro pasaba entre ellos, de que se tenían en el punto de mira, de que no podían parar de pensar en el otro, de que se sentían celosos con el simple hecho de que otra persona que no fueran ellos les hiciera enfadar y que su corazón se aceleraba al notar su presencia cerca.

Fue a finales de invierno de ese año en el que acabaron declarándose y saliendo juntos. Fue una conversación mil veces más desastrosa que la primera que tuvieron, con unos gritos enfurecidos por parte de un Asano celoso y unas quejas y preguntas sin repuesta por parte de una confundida Karma. Aunque les costó asimilarlo al principio, no fue si no hasta que alguno de ellos murmuró "Somos novios" que realmente se dieron cuenta de lo que había sucedido y se sonrieron como idiotas en el banco del parque en el que estaban sentados. Y aún si la decisión de no hacérselo saber a nadie les fastidiaba, no les importaba siempre y cuando pudieran estar juntos.

Fue en ese mismo invierno en el que compartieron su primer beso bajo las luces de Navidad del centro, con las calles medio vacías por lo tarde que era y la poca gente que quedaba andado apresurada a sus casas. También cuando Gakushuu le regaló esa bufanda a Karma bajo el pretexto de "Te vas a resfriar y no quiero que te quejes luego", aunque ambos sabían que era su regalo de cumpleaños. Por no olvidar de que fue el invierno en el que hicieron una apuesta y el chico la perdió, teniendo que comprar como castigo un conejo como mascota al que llamaron "Mr. Wasabi" por idea de Karma, y aunque al chico no le hizo ninguna gracia tener que adoptar a un roedor obeso por perder una apuesta, todo el disgusto se marchó al ver lo mucho que la chica disfrutaba al mirar al conejito blanco.

Sí, el invierno era algo especial para ambos.

Porque en invierno podían abrazarse con el pretexto de que tenían frío, aunque solo querían sentir la cercanía del otro. En invierno podían cogerse de la mano para que esta no se congelara y en invierno podían enterrarse los dos debajo de una manta gigante para tirarse allí todo el día, solos y juntos. En invierno podían dejar de lado un poco de su orgullo y altanería, para poder estar junto al otro sin remordimiento ni vergüenza alguna.

Y como si no fuera poco, ese invierno no solo estaban recordando lo importante que era esa época del año para ellos. Si no que habían confirmado lo importantes que eran para el otro. Porque Karma había demostrado que estaba dispuesta a que le pegaran y humillaran con tal de que esas acciones no repercutieran en Gakushuu y Gakushuu había demostrado que estaba dispuesto a agredir y a amenazar a quién sea con tal de defender a Karma. Aún si su secreto era revelado, aún si todos descubrían que estaban saliendo, ya les daba igual. Estar juntos y a salvo era lo único que importaba en ese momento.

Gakushuu suspiró con pesadez ante lo que se les venía encima, porque sabía que los rumores corrían rápido y que ya no podrían salvarse de ellos. Aún así estaba dispuesto a ignorarlos, porque por Karma valía la pena enfrentarse a medio mundo. Así que solo afianzó más el agarre de sus brazos y sintió el cuerpo de su novia contra el suyo, así como su característico olor. No se lo había dicho ni estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero pensaba que su chaqueta le quedaba realmente bien. Cuando ella había advertido de su presencia momentos antes y la había visto con parte de su uniforme puesto, tuvo que reprimir muchos de sus pensamientos para que Ren no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por su mente. La forma en la que su chaqueta le quedaba ligeramente grande a la chica, haciendo que los hombros quedaron holgados y sus puños cubrieran sus manos, era adorable. Escuchó como la chica suspiró con pesadez y en el momento supo que ella estaba a punto de decirle algo importante, lo suficiente como para abrazarle con fuerza en ese momento.

-Tu padre lo sabe.- Dijo la pelirroja sin rodeos.

Gakushuu se calló por completo y su mente se quedó en blanco.

Vaya.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

-Me ha preguntado si usamos protección.- Volvió a decir Karma con tono neutral.

Genial. Encima el tío no se cortaba ni un pelo.

-Karma.- Dijo Asano con seriedad.

-¿Sí?

-Siempre usamos protección.

Ese invierno también lo recordarían como la época del año en la que tuvieron que explicarle al padre de Gakushuu que estaban juntos, que Karma no volvería a escaparse por el balcón y que por el momento no iban a darle nietos.

Por el momento.

**Author's Note:**

> Holi~
> 
> Esto es completamente lo que parece: Un Gakushuu x Fem!Karma. Así es. Para empezar diré que siempre había tenido en mi cabeza la imagen de Gakushuu prestándole la chaqueta a mi Fem!Karma, así que esta idea ya venía de antes y estoy contenta de poder haberla hecho.
> 
> Este es el 4º fic de la semana Asano x Karma y el tema era el invierno, y me ha salido esto. Al principio solo le iba a prestar la chaqueta, y no sé por qué pero ha acabado derivando en un fic con bullying y una relación a escondidas. Sobre esto: Siempre he pensado que Ansatsu trata con frecuencia el tema del acoso escolar, y es de las cosas que más me gustan de este manga. El abuso de poder entre los alumnos del edificio principal y los de la clase E es muy grande, y ya se dejó claro que en cuestión de prioridades los del edificio principal siempre ganarán a los de la clase E, haciendo que estos puedan recibir cualquier tipo de acoso y nadie diga nada. Basicamente esa fue la razón por la que Karma fue a la clase E, por defender a un alumno de esta del acoso de sus compañeros. Así que estos temas iba a tratarlos tarde o temprano, y no será la única vez, eso está más que claro ¿La razón por la que he hecho que Karma no se defienda del acoso en este fic? Muy simple, ya se explica: No puede arriesgarse a otra expulsión y su fuerza como asesino/a debe permanecer oculta a ojos de alguien que no pertenezca a la clase o el gobierno o relacionados. Es cierto que la clase E ya ha mostrado la fuerza que ha ganado delante de todo el instituto, pero pienso que un partido de beisbol o unos examenes derivan mucho de defenserse de una agresión, por lo que no me ha parecido más sensato hacer las cosas de esta forma y era necesario para la historia, directamente. Sobre por qué papi Asano decide intervenir es más de lo mismo, sinceramente pienso y mantego que Gakuhou viendo el esfuerzo (y el puñetazo) que ha puesto Gakushuu en defender a Karma se vería obligado a intervenir, a parte de la cantidad de problemas que tendría que ahorrarse, así que (?) También creo que les pillaría saliendo desde el primer día aunque intentasen ocultarlo, ese hombre es demasiado para la vida.
> 
> No sé si tengo algo más que aclarar en el fic o qué, pero me he enrrollado demasiado y he escrito la biblia. Sinceramente pienso que este fic pordría haberlo hecho mejor, más profundo incluso, pero por más que me he esforzado y por más que lo he releído se ha quedado así... Solo espero que alguien lo disfrute leyendo y eso, no me lo he pasado mal escribiendo a mi bella fem!Karma :'D
> 
> Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
